


One moment

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hide and seek with the avengers, Mutant, Powers of the sun, Running Away, Uncle Tony, Unplanned Pregnancy, hint of smut, uncle steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: One word: pregnant.That's all it took to shatter your whole world and put it back together again.One moment.It was all the time you needed to begin scrambling and packing a bag to leave as soon as possible.He didn't know what he was missing until it was already gone.





	One moment

**Author's Note:**

> Been on a Loki kick lately after I finished my other fic, and thought I'd do another one with him.

**Thirty... twenty-nine... twenty-eight... twenty-seven... twenty-six... twenty-five...**

  
_The way his lips felt pressed against your neck as he moved them down your body._

  
**Twenty four... twenty-three... twenty-two... twenty-one... twenty...**

  
_His low, sultry voice whispering your name in your ear as his slender fingers delve into your folds, making a 'come hither' motion and bringing you to your breaking point._

  
**Nineteen... eighteen... seventeen... sixteen... fifteen...**

  
_You clawed at his back as he buried himself inside you to the hilt in one swift motion, a feral growl leaving his throat as your tight walls constrict around him._

**Fourteen... thirteen... twelve... eleven... ten...**

  
_Blue-green eyes staring deep into your soul as he holds your head between his hands and makes you keep your eyes open as you come undone around him, your own hands clasped onto his._

  
**Nine... eight... seven... six... five...**

  
_I love you._

  
**_Four.. three... two..._ **

  
**ONE**

  
_**One word: pregnant.** _

  
That's all it took to shatter your whole world and put it back together again.

  
_**One moment.** _

  
It was all the time you needed to begin scrambling and packing a bag to leave as soon as possible. He and a few of the others would be back soon and if they were here while you tried leaving, you'd never get out. Wanda, Pietro, Sam, and Scott were all there, and it would be easy enough to sneak past them or at least give them a believable excuse. Packing just a few of the essentials, and zipping your bag, you gazed around the room one last time before walking out and closing the door, knowing you'll never step foot in it again.

  
A flash of blue goes by and your bag along with it. You're going to miss Pietro the most. His piggyback rides were _the best_. Not even riding around on one of Tony's suits could beat a Pietro piggyback ride.

  
"Where are you going, sunshine?"

  
The nickname stuck once the team found out what your mutation was. Your body lit up like the sun, becoming hotter and brighter until you either blinded someone or it melted their skin.

  
"I'm going to take a weekend for myself, pie." You were the only one allowed to call him that. "I promise."

  
Wanda comes around the corner, her brilliant red hair floating as she walked.

  
"Just a weekend, right?"

  
"Of course."

  
"They're going to be back soon. Are you okay?"

  
"I'm great."

  
You add an extra bright smile, and she buys it.

  
Sam and Scott wave from the couch and you wave back as Pietro and Wanda walk you to the door. They give you hugs as you walk out, and you feel guilty knowing that they won't know why you left. People on the sidewalk stayed out of your way; they know who you are because of being with the Avengers. You hail a cab, keeping an eye on the sky for Tony or one of the small jets but see nothing even as you climb into the cab. It's a tiny bit of relief but the longer you stay in the city, the bigger the chances are of him finding you.

  
Your first stop was at a small drugstore nowhere near the tower to pick up hair dye. Luckily your mutation didn't prevent you from changing your hair color and you were definitely thankful for that at the moment. Tony could track you from anywhere and using the cash you had stashed in different books came in handy because cash trails were harder to follow than paper. You grabbed a few other things as well, paid for them and got another cab, heading to the nearest car rental.  
Once you were out of New York City, your nerves began to calm and headed straight out of the state, not wanting to stop until you crossed into Pennsylvania.

  
\---------

  
Tony and the rest of the Avengers arrive after you make it into Pennsylvania, and into a hotel that doesn't ask questions when you hand them more than what you needed to pay for the room.

  
"Where's my sunshine at," Tony hollers.

  
A flash and "she left for the weekend."

  
Steve looked at Tony, confused. "Wouldn't she have told us that she was leaving?" he asks.

  
Bucky slaps Steve on the shoulder as he strolls by.

  
"Don't go all mother hen on us now. She's a big girl and can take care of herself."

  
Tony just walks away, most likely searching for a drink.

  
\------

  
"Go find your lady, brother," Thor booms, "I'm going to go find mine."

  
Loki smirks, knowing you'll be thrilled when you see him.

  
"(Y/n)?" he calls out.

  
You're not in yours and Loki's room, in the living room, or in the kitchen. Loki appears on every floor, asking each member if they'd seen you. He gets the same answer: you're gone for the weekend. _But why didn't you tell him?_

  
All Loki can do is wait, and see if you come home.

  
\------

  
You left on Thursday night. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday all go by with no word from you. Loki and everyone else has become anxious. Tony can't break through with anything with JARVIS, no matter how many time's he goes through the videos.  
_Why would you leave?_

  
\------

  
South Carolina seemed the best place to stop and nestle in. A tiny town that Tony would never think to look at. Or any of the others either.  
With your freshly dyed hair and change of wardrobe, it wasn't hard to find a new job. You'd never been a waitress before, and with the work it entailed, you knew it was necessary to tell them about your situation. Being small town people they understood quickly, even if you got a few questioning looks. Your life was a completely new one and he would never find you. He never wanted a family because he hated the life that he had grown up with, looking back and knowing it was all a lie. No child deserved to be hated because of their parents past and you certainly weren't going to take the chance that Loki would all of a sudden be happy about your pregnancy.

  
You were settling into your new life well and were about to go to your first OB/GYN appointment after your shift when a man came in with guns blazing, demanding everything out of the cash register. He had the gun pointed head of Kate, the woman who hired you, and you couldn't stand around and do nothing. The gun was switched to you when you walked toward him.

  
"Stop or it'll be you I'll put a bullet through!"

  
You closed your eyes, concentrating on your power, and feeling your skin heat up. The dye floats away in specks out of your hair, revealing the golden color. When you open them, they've switched from (e/c) to white, and your body begins to glow, specifically targetting the would-be robber. His mouth drops open in horror, and the gun clatters to the floor along with him curling up in the fetal position. You cool yourself down and blink a few times to get your eyes back to their normal color. Fear, awe, and shock are just a few emotions on the patrons' faces in the restaurant and unfortunately, some of them decided to record you. You turn to Kate, and as you open your mouth she flinches back. That's all it takes, and you're taking off the apron and nametag, dropping it on the counter and walking out the door. The cops burst in a few seconds later and everyone is telling them about you. Your apartment is right around the corner and you pack your bag again, grateful that you hadn't bought anything new to hold you back as you leave again before Tony and everyone can catch up.

  
\------

  
"Sir, there's something that you need to see."

  
"Not now, JARVIS."

  
"It is about (Y/n)."

  
Tony snaps his head up.

  
"Show me."

  
A cell phone video showing you terrifying the hell out of a robber pops up in front of Tony, and he can't help but laugh. You never could stay out of trouble.

  
"JARVIS, alert the team that I'm going to be taking a trip down south."

  
"Will do, sir."

  
\------

  
He was too late, and you were in the wind once more. He went to your apartment but found nothing except the pregnancy tests sitting on the counter, forgotten.  
"We have the why. Now, we need the where."

  
\------

  
The team was waiting in Tony's living room when he got back. Loki was reading your favorite book, his lips in a thin line and jaw clenched so tight he thought his teeth would break. Steve gives him a stony glare and the rest of the team refuses to meet Tony's eyes.

  
"You didn't think to tell me you were going after her?" Loki snarls.

  
"If she was still there, everyone would've spooked her into running away."

  
"'If she was still there'", Natasha quotes. "She was already gone."

  
Bucky sighs, "of course, she's already gone."

  
Steve balls his fists up and grabs Loki by the shirt collar.

  
"What'd you do to her?!"

  
Loki shoves him off, his armor forming and a wicked look on his face.

  
"I did nothing! I would never harm her!"

  
Something clicks on the coffee table top, catching all of their attention.

  
"I wouldn't be so sure, Reindeer games."

  
Loki's armor disappears, and he reaches out for the white stick on the table, his eyes growing wide as he realizes what it is.

  
"Now you know why she ran. I remember you saying quite clearly that you never wanted children."

  
"Why would a monster like me want to bring a child into this world where it would be hated?"

  
"Are you that dense?" Clint snaps.

  
"Excuse me?"

  
"No one here would hate a child. No matter who it came from."

  
This was big for Clint to confess with everything that had happened to him _because_ of Loki.

  
"We need to find her."

  
\------

  
Big city, Alabama, cooking.

  
Decent two bedroom apartment surrounded by other apartments.

  
Different hair color, another phone, and identity.

  
The ability to blend in let you breathe.

  
Your OB appointment put you at around seventeen weeks, and you were definitely showing.

  
The men and women you worked with were impressed with your cooking skills and wanted to know your secret on how you never burnt or undercooked anything. This job prevented you from revealing who you really were and kept you busy and not thinking about Loki or the friends you left behind.

  
"Luna!" someone calls out for you, but you can't take your eyes off the hot pan you're flipping sauteed mushrooms around in.

  
"What!"

  
"Got a big table out here and specifically asking for you."

  
The mushrooms are done with a boost of your power and you scatter them on a plate, ready to be passed off to the next cook. Your hands are sweating and you wipe them on your apron, peeking out the window in the door to see if they've come for you. Breathing a sigh of relief when you don't see them, you walk out and greet your regular customers.

  
Natasha and Clint sit at a table next to the door, and you never notice them as you focus on the table.

  
"She's here, Stark," Clint speaks quietly. "Showing too. Looks like she's a cook. Doesn't even know we're here."

  
_"Good. Keep it that way until we can find a way to convince her to come back home without scaring her."_

  
"Got it."

  
They watch you for a few more minutes until you're called back into the kitchen.

  
_"I've got a plan. Meet me back here and I'll fill everyone in."_

  
Clint and Natasha sneak out to your complete oblivion.

  
"All right, here's what we're going to do," Tony begins when the last two join them.

  
\------

  
The baby's room was starting to come along pretty well. The walls are covered in greens and yellows and you had most of what you needed. You didn't have a crib yet, but you were going to pick one up that afternoon after your shift.

  
"You know, your kid should have something to sleep in when you bring it home."

  
The voice made you freeze as you walked by the baby's room.

  
"Bucky?"

  
"It's me, doll." The super soldier gets up off the floor, waving his hand at your bump. "Getting big."

  
"How did you find me?"

  
"I was an assassin, sunshine. I can find anyone."

  
"Is there anyone else here?"

  
"No."

  
"Why are you here?"

  
"To ask you to come home. We miss you. All of us."

  
"I can't, Buck. Loki doesn't want us."

  
The ex-assassin gives you a gentle hug, rubbing your back in soothing motions.

  
"Buck, I've got to go to work. It was nice seeing you."

  
"Do you walk or drive?"

  
"I walk."

  
He sticks his arm out for you to take, and you take it, making him smile. Bucky walks you to work, leaving his number with you in case you change your mind and wanted to come home.

  
\-----

  
You went home to change before shopping for the crib and was walking past the baby's room when something shiny caught your eye. It was a brand new fully assembled crib with a giant red and gold bow on top. There was a note that read, _Uncle Tony has more like this waiting for the little one. Come home, sunshine._ It brought tears to your eyes but what Tony wanted couldn't happen.

  
\-----

  
Three weeks had gone by and more gifts kept showing up, but none of the Avengers with it. You'd received at least one gift a day and it was never from the same person. At least on the same day.

  
It was time for the ultrasound and you couldn't be more excited even if you were waiting to see what you were having. Your friends wanted to throw you a baby shower/gender reveal party and you accepted. The hours dragged on as you waited for the time to meet them at the restaurant so you took a quick nap to pass the time a little quicker.  
The alarm buzzed on your phone, and you could feel your hands beginning to shake. You put on a pretty green maternity dress that you'd bought, loving the way it twirled around your legs and how light it was for the Southern heat. People smiled at you as you walked through the crowds to get to the party, and you couldn't help but smile back.  
Decorations were everywhere and in neutral colors so nothing gave away the gender, and the anticipation of what color the balloons would be when they came out of the giant box was driving you crazy.

  
"Ready Luna?"

  
"Yes!"

  
The top of the box was pulled open and a flood of pink balloons floated out.

  
_A girl!_

  
But when the box started moving, releasing more balloons, you looked curiously at your friends and coworkers. A giant pink teddy bear popped up with Loki holding it in his arms. Your mouth dropped open and you jumped when the rest of your Avenger friends came out of the kitchen yelling, "SURPRISE!" They surrounded you in one giant hug, telling you how much they missed you and that they wanted you to come home.

  
Loki clears his throat and he walks up to you, still holding the enormous bear. His green eyes were full of wonder as he stared at your bump, setting the bear down and kneeling in front of you.

  
"Hello there baby," he crooned. "I never knew that I could want something so much until I didn't have it. Your mother means very much to me, and so do you, little princess. I just hope your mama can forgive me enough to come home so we can all be together again."

  
There wasn't a dry eye in the place, and as Loki stood up, your eyes never leaving his.

  
"Come home with me, (Y/n). It is much too lonely without you and I miss you. I cannot imagine not having either one of you in my life. I love you both dearly and will do everything I can prove it."

  
"Okay."

  
His green eyes light up and gives you the biggest smile you have ever seen. One hand rests on your bump, the other on your cheek and he leans in, pressing a sweet kiss on your lips. Everyone cheers around you and Loki gathers you in his arms, holding tight.

  
\------

  
**Four months later**

  
Tony and Steve pace outside the delivery room he set up in the tower, and the team watched completely amused.

  
Natasha leans over to Clint.

  
"You'd think they were the parents."

  
Loki was inside, holding your hand and brushing your sweat-soaked hair away from your face.

  
"One more push, darling."

  
You bear down and cry out, relief coming almost immediately after. Loki's heart skips when he hears your daughters' first cry and he laughs in disbelief, watching as the nurse brings your child up to you.

  
"Oh, Loki, she's beautiful."

  
Her hair was ebony and her skin was pale, a spitting image of her father.

  
"What's her name?" a nurse asks.

  
You and Loki look at each other, and you know he's thinking the same thing you are.

  
"Her name is Luna."

  
The nurses help clean you and Luna up and ask if you were ready for visitors. Luna had just finished feeding, and she was sleeping peacefully in Loki's arms now.

  
"They can come in."

  
Thor was the first one through the door, his booming voice attempting to whisper.

  
"She is my kin and the princess. I see her first!"

  
Steve and Tony shove through the door next, fighting over who's going to be the better uncle. Bucky hangs out in the back of the room, terrified of holding something so fragile and small. Natasha, Clint, Pietro, and Wanda follow and it's the first time you've ever seen him move at a normal speed. Scott's a natural with her from having his own kid and Sam was too excited to hold her. Seeing her in each of their arms was something you would never forget for a long time. Loki climbed into the bed with you, putting an arm around your shoulders and kissing the side of your head.

  
"Thank you for giving me the greatest gift I didn't know I needed."


End file.
